


Sherlock's First Time

by flowerybeatles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Bottom Sherlock, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Doctor John Watson, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Ship, Top John, Top John Watson, Virgin Sherlock, mrs hudson - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerybeatles/pseuds/flowerybeatles
Summary: Sherlock decides he wants to be intimate with John.





	Sherlock's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Though this isn't my first fanfiction, this is my first Johnlock fanfiction. My writing this is just practice for getting used to this website and writing something Sherlock related. This probably sucks, as I haven't written this kind of scene in a while. I hope it's okay, though! If this goes well I think I'm going to be writing a lot of Johnlock one shots :)
> 
> This is terribly unrealistic and ridiculous, but lemme know what you think!

John's POV

Sherlock has finally said he’s ready to get intimate. We've been together for almost a year now and Sherlock has avoided it as much as possible. I mean, I'm okay with that, and I understand why he's been avoiding it: he'd never been with someone like that before. I've never asked him to do anything nor have I pushed past what he was comfortable with, even if I felt upset about it. 

It was odd, though. He kinda said it out of the blue and it was totally random. We'd been sitting in our chairs. I was writing on my blog and Sherlock was doing his thinking thing, in his mind palace or something. It was quiet in the room, minus the sound of the heat blowing through the vents and the steady clicking of my keyboard keys. This is how most of our days were spent, as of late. There hasn't been any new cases for a week or two, and I could tell Sherlock has been extremely bored. 

His eyes were closed and his hands were together- holding his chin up. He had been like that for an hour. Suddenly, he breathed in through his nose, opened his eyes and looked at me. He was silent. I looked back and frowned, confused. He didn't say anything. He did that sometimes when he was thinking, so I smiled to myself and continued typing, glancing up at him occasionally. After about 10 more minutes, he quietly said my name. I looked back up at him, this time he was staring at his fumbling hands. He was..nervous. Sherlock was never nervous about anything. He was always cocky and confident about what he was saying and doing. Upon noticing the odd body language, I closed my laptop, giving him my undivided attention. "Sherlock." I mimicked. 

He smiled small and looked back up at me before looking down to his hands again. He was quiet. "Sherlock?" I said, trying to encourage him to speak. He closed his eyes for a moment before speaking. "John," he repeated himself, "I think I am ready to be intimate with you." 

I was quiet. I had been shocked that he had finally asked. He looked up at me, looking unusually unsure. I quickly asked, "Intimate meaning in bed?" He nodded. I was quiet for another moment. If I’m gonna be honest, I felt my insides burst into butterflies of excitement, but I didn’t let that show because I knew Sherlock felt nervous, and if he wanted to back out, I didn’t want him to feel bad for it. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured-"

“I don’t feel pressured, John. I want to do this.” He interrupted. He seemed more sure of himself this time. I shrugged and looked down at my hands, picking at one of my fingernails. "Well, I was just checking, y'know?” I looked back up at him. You looked unsure when you said it, is all." I said quietly. He was silent. "Are you sure you want to?" I asked, looking up at him. "Yes, I'm sure.” There was a pause. “I'll see you tonight." He said before getting up and putting on his trench coat. I turned in my seat to see him. "Where are you going, then?" I asked, smiling. He smiled back. "Out." He said, putting his hands in his pockets. "I'm getting too antsy in here, and I need some space to think." I nodded. "Alright. I'll be here. See you tonight." I said and turned back to my laptop.  
Quickly, he walked back over to me and, taking my face in his hands, he kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back. It was one of those quick 5 second 'I love you, bye' kisses. I felt my heart float as he pulled away, smiled, and briskly left. I sat there with a content grin on my face. He never does that. I could faintly hear him say a quick greeting to Mrs. Hudson downstairs before the front door shut. 

Moments later, Mrs. Hudson came up with some tea. “Oh, Mrs. Hudson you didn’t have to bring tea-” I began, watching her sit down in Sherlock’s seat as she set the tea down on a table. “I know, but I felt like it would be nice to share a cup with you this morning.” She interrupted, smiling as she handed me a cup. I smiled and took it from her. “Well, thank you.” I thanked her. 

It was quiet for a moment. “Sherlock’s in an oddly enthusiastic this morning, isn’t he?” She said brightly. I nodded with a grin as I took my first sip. “Mm.” I hummed in agreement. “Odd, it is.”  
I watched her smile a little. “Reckon he’s got a girlfriend or boyfriend? Could be why he’s cheery.” I coughed a little on my tea. I keep forgetting she doesn’t know about me and Sherlock. We should probably tell her soon. “Are you okay, deary?” She asked, leaning forward. I Smiled and nodded, setting my tea down on the table next to my chair. “Yeah, I’m fine. But I don’t actually know if he's got a boyfriend or a girlfriend. You’ll have to ask him when he gets back.”  
She laughed a little. “Lord knows Sherlock wouldn’t tell me. You know how private and secretive he always is.” She said, brushing non-existent lint off of her dress as she stood up. I nodded, again. She took my empty cup and left with a “Ta!” 

That was early this morning. Now, it's 8:30 PM and Sherlock's in the shower. He's been antsy and very anxious ever since our conversation. I feel bad, even though he said he was ready. I probably won't stop asking if he's sure for the rest of the night. Even if he said he's never pressured into anything, I still think he kind of feels that way, and that's the opposite of what I want. 

I've been sitting here in my chair for the past hour; that's how long Sherlock has been in the shower. My hands are sweaty and my mouth is getting dry. I'm nervous about this whole thing, also, for a few reasons. One being the fact that I have never been sexual with another man before Sherlock. I knew how man with man worked, but I was still nervous, nonetheless. The second reason for my sweaty hands being the fact that Sherlock is a virgin. He has never slept with anyone before. I wanted to make his first time right and perfect. All day I've been thinking through every last detail of how tonight might go. While Sherlock was out, I also went out to the drug store to buy what we needed for tonight. Being with Sherlock for the past year, I didn’t need any of that...stuff, so I needed to buy everything again. I had put them in my bedside table drawer in mine and Sherlock’s room. 

I heard the water to the shower turn off and the butterflies of anxiety and excitement alike exploded in my stomach. My once slow and controlled thoughts sped up like crazy and my heart palpitated. I’ve been waiting for this night for well over a year, even if I have only been with Sherlock for a year.  
I heard the bathroom door open and I turned to look. Sherlock looked at me and smiled small. He looked nervous, his hands self-consciously crossing over as much chest as he could manage. I glanced down at him- he was only in a towel. I swallowed and cleared my throat before looking back up to his eyes. “Um, let me know when you want me to come in, okay?” I said softly. He nodded and walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding in. My throat felt like I hadn’t had a drop of water in 10 years whilst living in the desert. I took a few sips of the water sitting on the table next to me, feeling oh-too overwrought.

A few moments later, my phone buzzed. I picked it up to see a text message from Sherlock. ‘Come in.’ was all it said. I laughed a little, took a deep breath and stood, leaving my phone on the table. I straightened out my shirt and started for the bedroom door, walking gently and steadily, my hands in anxious fists. Before walking in, I knocked twice and cleared my throat. “Come in.” He called, mimicking his text message. Sherlock was sitting on the edge of the bed wearing only his underwear and one of his blue bathrobes. He was almost wrapped entirely up in it. He was sat atop his hands, his bare foot anxiously tapping upon the hardwood floor. He looked up at me, his still damp hair flopping onto his forehead. I stepped in, closing the door behind me, and walked to the bed. I sat close to him-close enough so our hips touched. As soon as I did so he put his head on my shoulder, and I wrapped my arm protectively around him, resting my chin in his curls. Though having him rest on my shoulder made me more than happy, it also concerned me; he never acts like this. 

“Are you alright, Sherl?” I asked quietly. I felt him nod on my shoulder as he reached one of his arms around me to pull me closer than possible . “I love you.” he said gently. I smiled wide. “I love you, too.” I responded. We sat like that for a good ten minutes. I looked down at his hands to see that they were shaking. I grabbed onto one of them and squeezed. “I’ll take care of you, Sherlock. We don’t have to do this, you know.” I murmured into his hair. “I want to.” he replied with his lovely baritone voice. “Okay.” I said. “Do you trust me?” He nodded again. “Of course I do. I’d trust you with my life.” I smiled. I loved sentimental Sherlock. I don’t see this side of him often. “Me too.” I said. We sat for a few more moments until he lifted his head. “I’m ready.” He said softly, his cheeks tinted pink. 

I took a deep breath and smiled faintly at him. “Just follow my lead, okay?” He nodded. Here’s where it all starts. I leaned forward and kissed him. Long and slow. I had my right hand placed on the side of his face, as it normally is, my other placed on his hand which was resting upon his bare knee. I swiveled my index finger in steady circles, in means to comfort him a little. I could feel the heat radiating off of him. Our eyes were closed and our foreheads were touching. We pulled away for a moment, taking deep breaths before doing the same thing. This is how we usually kissed, but this time it felt completely different. Usually this is how our nightly kiss would end, whereas tonight it’s the start of something bigger. 

Like my index finger on his hand, I moved my thumb in gentle circles on his cheek. I could feel him relaxing beneath my touch. First his face muscles, then his shoulders and torso. It was almost like he was melting into me. As we continued kissing, I carefully removed my hand from his and began unknotting his bathrobe. He pulled away from my kiss and pulled his bathrobe off completely then leaned back in. I placed my hand onto his bare chest and drew more circles with my fingers. The kiss moved into that of a desperate and needy one. Our teeth messily clashed and our noses kept on bumping, but it was all part of the experience and we both smiled into each other every time it happened. 

Sherlock’s breathing began to quicken and I soon felt his large hands tugging at the hem of my jumper. I smiled into him before I gently pushed him down onto the bed so he was laying on his back, my hand on his sculpted chest. We stopped kissing for a moment so he could adjust himself. His eyes were wide, but showed contentness. I quickly unbuckled my pants and stripped myself of them quickly. I then moved myself so I was straddling Sherlock's hips. I pulled my jumper off while he was watching. Looking down at him after I removed the jumper, I saw his face had turned all pink and he was looking away. I learned down and gently turned his head with my finger. “Are you alright?” I asked gently. He nodded briskly. “Yes.” he said. “You're absolutely sure?” I confirmed. 

“Please.” He whispered. 

I leaned down and kissed him. Softly. His hands were running up and down my back and my fingers were tangled in his damp curls. I opened my eyes for a quick second to see his face completely relaxed and content. We paused for a moment. “I’m going to take everything slow unless you tell me otherwise. Okay?” I whispered into his ear as I began rolling my hips against his. He whimpered loudly in reaction and dug his nails into my back. He quickly reached a hand up to his mouth and covered it, looking embarrassed by the sound he’d made. “I’m so sorry, I can't believe I let that happen. It just sort of happened.” He muttered, his face turning even pinker than it was before. “No, no, Sherlock, you're okay. It’s normal. Don't be embarrassed- it's just me and you in here. Just let everything go, Sherl, and you’ll enjoy this so much more, I promise you.” I tried to console him. He looked panicked. “What if Mrs. Hudson he-" “She’s not going to hear us. It’s 9:00, she goes to bed at 8:00. She wouldn't hear us if she was awake, anyway. I promise you, Sherlock.” He let out a breath before nodding slowly. “Do you want to stop?” I checked once again. “No!” He said loudly. I was surprised by his sudden loud voice and pulled back a little. “So-rry..” he said. “I don't want to stop. Please keep going, John, I beg of you.” He whined slightly. 

I came in close to him again and brought my lips to his jaw. I began leaving small trails of kisses up and down his neck as I began to grind my hips into his again. His hands found home on my back once again as his back started involuntarily arching. He let out a loud moan as soon as I found his ‘sweet spot‘ on his neck. I smiled against his skin and began leaving open mouth kisses upon the spot. He gasped and wrapped his hand around the back of my neck for support. “Christ- John what is that-” He breathed, letting his head tilt back. “I’ve never-” he cut himself off with a whimper when I ground my hips into his further than I did before. I brought my mouth back up to his ear via a gently trail of pecks. He tasted of salt and..what was it apples?  
“Do I have your permission?” I whispered in his ear, so quietly it was almost inaudible. His eyes were closed and his face was set into that of a pout. He nodded vigorously as his breathing picked up speed. “Are you sure? This is it, Sherl.” I said in a louder whisper. He opened his eyes and pulled my head down for a kiss. He held my face between his hands like he had done earlier. He let go a moment later and closed his eyes again, resting his head back on the pillow. “I’m sure.” he responded. 

I let out a breath. I am most certainly not used to sentimental Sherlock, and everytime he says or does something like that I go completely numb. He opened his eyes, looking worried. “Did I do something?” He asked. I shook my head, smiling. “You’re just never this affectionate, and I’m still trying to get used to it.” I answered, looking down at him. He still looked panicked. “Should I stop? Jeez, I’m sorry John, I’ll just let-” “No, Sherlock. No.” I chuckled, interrupting him. “I like it. A lot.” He relaxed underneath me. “Oh.” Was all he said. He smiled. I leaned down and locked my lips with his once more and moved a trail of open mouth kisses down his neck and onto his chest, taking in and memorizing every taste and scent I got the pleasure of coming across. He smelled of fabric softener and..apples. I paused and looked up at him.”Are you using my apple body wash?” I asked. He laughed. “Yes, now please continue or I will explode.” I licked him teasingly. “Trust me, I’ll have you exploding in no time.” He gasped and playfully wacked my head. “You shut up.” He said, a humorous tone to his voice. I smiled and continued my trail.

With each slow and moist kiss that I left as I got closer and closer to his naval, his breathing picked up speed. I could feel his blood racing beneath my lips, the heat radiating from every inch of his body. I took my time with each gentle caress of my lips against his skin. “John...please” Sherlock pleaded from above me. I reached my hands up and hooked both of my index fingers in the waistline of his underwear. He held his breath as I slid them slowly down, revealing him completely. He let out his breath and held his eyes squeezed shut. I discarded his underwear and pecked the inside of his thigh. “John, if you don’t-Johnnn” he began but never finished. I took him into my mouth, little by little. He shivered and shuttered in response, calling my name softly over and over again. One of his hands landed in my hair. He was biting down on his fist with his other hand as he arched his back.I sucked and licked in as many ways possible before I stopped. 

He let out a loud breath of annoyance when I pulled away. “Oh Christ, John, why’d you stop?” he whined, his fingers fisted in the sheets. “We’re going to start.” I said, reaching for my bedside table drawer. He opened his eyes and watched me. “Wait, what? We haven’t even started?” he questioned. I shook my head, chuckling as I fumbled with the box of condoms. “Nope.” I replied. Sherlock watched as I pulled my underwear down and slid the condom on. He seemed more nervous now, tensing up. I pulled the tube of lube (aye) out of the drawer and covered two of my fingers in it. “Okay, Sherlock. I’ve never actually done this before with a man, but I know what to do. Do you trust me, Sherl?” I asked, bringing myself back over to him. He had tensed completely back up. His breathing was ragged and his brows were furrowed. “I do.” He uttered and then he frowned. “Is it going to hurt?” he questioned. I shook my head. “It’ll be uncomfortable for a moment, but I promise I will not hurt you.” “You’re sure?” He asked, his eyes flicking from my fingers to my eyes. “I’m positive.” He nodded, bringing his eyes back to my fingers. “And what are you using your fingers for?” he inquired. “I can’t just, y’know go right at it, Sherl, or else it’ll hurt you. I need to, uh, prepare you.” I cleared my throat. “Oh.” he said. He swallowed and adjusted himself on the bed, “Ready?” I asked, bringing my fingers up to his behind. I sat between his legs, my hand resting upon his knee, rubbing circles on it with my thumb. He nodded. I pushed my index finger into him slowly. He tensed right up and his face turned sour. I placed my free hand on his abdomen. “Sherl, I need you to relax.” I said gently. I slightly massaged his stomach, trying to coax him into relaxing. He closed his eyes and nodded, trying to allow himself to relax his tensed muscles. I started pushing my finger in again and kept going until I reached my knuckle. “I’m going to add my other finger.” I informed him softly. “Are you okay?” I asked. He nodded. “It’s..uncomfortable.” he mumbled. “I know, but it’ll feel better soon, I promise you.” “I believe you.” he replied. I pulled my finger out a little before adding my middle finger. He tensed up again for a moment, but relaxed when I rubbed my hand on his stomach in circles. I pushed them both in to my knuckle and began to thrust them slowly. I was curling my fingers slightly, looking for this spot that I read about today to prepare for tonight. It’s like a g-spot. I curled my finger a little felt this different spot. I pushed onto it and Sherlock gasped louder than I’d ever heard him gasp before. His fists curled into the sheets and he threw his head back into the pillow. “Oh my-Christ...John what-” I curled my fingers again. “Wh-ahh, what is that?” He breathed out, his breathing becoming erratic. “It’s your prostate.” I replied, grinning victoriously. I sped up my thrusting until he started squirming beneath me. I pulled my fingers out gently and Sherlock whined in protest.

I used put a generous, but not too generous, amount of lube on my crotch and lined myself up with him. I leaned over him and locked my lips with his. “Are you ready?” I whispered. He looked me directly in the eyes and simply said “Yes.” “You’re sure?” I added. “I’ve never been more sure in my life.” He said. I tilted my head. “Welllll, you’ve been quite cocky about certain cases we’ve had.” I said, smiling. He gave me small smile back. “Just shut up and let’s get on with this. Please, John.” He begged. I took a breath and pushed in a little - slowly - and grunted a little. I was trying so hard to make this as comfortable as possible for Sherlock. His face was twisted in an uncomfortable way. “Am I hurting you?” I asked. He shook his head. I pushed in a little further. “Sherl- I need you to relax.” I said softly. Even if it was a very awkward position to do so, I put my hand on his stomach and rubbed circles on it like I had done before. He took a few deep breaths and I felt him slowly relax beneath me. I finally pushed in all the way and stayed for a moment to let him adjust. “You okay?” I checked again. “I’m fine-” He said quietly. “Please- go on.”

I pulled myself out slightly and then back in. I thrusted myself in and out of him gently and slowly. He still looked uncomfortable. Now, if only I could find that spot again. I angled myself in the way my fingers had been and thrusted gently. Like he had with my fingers, he gasped loudly. “Oh my g-” he grunted. His hands fisted into the sheets once again and his eyes were squeezed shut. I panicked. “Did I hurt you?” I paused. “No- John, no, please keep going, do that again, please.” He spoke quickly and aggravatedly. I thrusted once more and Sherlock cried out in pleasure. One of hands gripped onto my back. I began a steady pace and with each thrust Sherlock squirmed, whimpered and panted. I looked down at him as I went on, my breath staggered. His face glistened with sweat. Eyes squeezed shut with his eyebrows and lips mimicking that of a pout. “Christ, Sherlock.” I threw my head back, memorizing everything I felt at that moment. His heat radiating from his chest, hot breaths escaping his lips, the way his legs had twisted into mine, allowing me to feel his toes curling in delight, I looked back down at him to find he was looking back at me. His pupils were dilated so much so, that it almost seemed as if his blue eyes were almost black at the center. The tiniest bit of blue could be seen under the bright moonlight fading into the room. The dim lamp had somehow shut off at some point, I didn’t even realise. The hand that was once on my back found its way to my face. He just held it there as he stared up at me. Out of nowhere, he pulled my head down and kissed me. It was long and hard and one of the most passionate kisses I had ever shared with anyone in my life, nevermind Sherlock. He pulled away. “I love you-” I breathed out and shook his head. “So, so much.” I laughed and breathed out at the same time. “I love you too.” I said between breaths. “So, so much.” He laughed a little. I leaned my head down and left yet another few trails of tiny kisses along his jaw and neck. He held his hand on the back of my neck and tilted his head to allow me more space. “John…” He breathed, almost silently. I hummed against his neck and he shivered. “John- please go faster.” He could barely speak. I felt my chest fill up with so much fondness and love for the man beneath me. I’ve got to be the luckiest man on the planet to have Sherlock Holmes, an almost robot-like man, beneath me in his most vulnerable state. Me, tangled up with him in the most lovely way possible. A usual sarcastic and practical Sherlock hanging onto me, breathing and panting, telling me he loves me. 

I kissed his lips and picked up my pace, hitting his prostate with every thrust. My hands were holding me up, one on each side of his head. “Oh!- John!” Sherlock shouted impossibly loud, grasping one of his hands on mine. “Bloody hell, Sherlock.” I mumbled and bit down gently onto his ear lobe. He hissed in pleasure and tightened his grip on my hand. 

I could feel the familiar pull tightening in my abdomen and I picked up my pace once again. I think Sherlock was getting there too. He had stopped shouting. He’s just breathing heavily along with each of my thrusts, barely peeking at me through his droopy eyelids. His lips were parted into a pout. “John..” he breathed out. “I think I’m..” his sentence faded away from his thoughts. I watched as his eyes shot wide open before squeezing shut. His back began to arch slowly as he tried to get a grip onto my shoulders. “It’s alright, Sherlock.” I breathed, trying my hardest to speak clear. “Just..let go.” He shouted louder than he ever had before as he reached his peak. He came beneath me and shuttered and shivered violently. “John!” he dragged into a moan. I threw my head back cried out. “Fuck- Sherlock!” I groaned and came shortly after. I pulled out and collapsed beside him. His eyes were squeezed shut and and he was trying to steady his breathing. I watched him as I caught my breath and regained myself. 

After a few moments, I grabbed onto his hand. “You okay?” I asked, barely above a whisper. His face relaxed into a lazy smile, his eyes still closed. “Better.” was all he said in a husky, raspy voice. I chuckled a little before getting up. “What are you doing?” He asked, sounding slightly panicked. “I’m getting a towel. We can’t just go to sleep without cleaning up.” I answered gently. I walked to the bathroom and came back to the room with a towel. His face was all pink and he was sat up. I wiped my chest off and discarded the condom. “Sorry.” He mumbled. I laughed quietly. “Don’t apologize, Sherl.” I said, sitting back down next to him. “Please.” I added as I began wiping down his belly and chest. He smiled and watched as I did so before we fell into a content sleep.

-

Sherlock’s POV

I awoke to the sunlight shining into my face. I sat up, frowning, and took a look around. John wasn’t in bed and there were clothes strewn about on the floor. I was also alarmed to notice I was completely naked beneath the bedsheets before remembering the night before. I smiled small to myself before getting up and wrapping myself in one of my bathrobes. Walking out to the kitchen, I saw John sipping a cup of tea wearing one of my bathrobes. I felt my heart jump. 

He looked up at me and smiled. “Morning.” He said groggily. I felt my face turn pink at memory of the night before and smiled shyly. “Morning.” I said back as I poured myself a cup. “How are you feeling?” John asked once I sat down across from him at the table. I sipped my tea. “Besides my minor headache, I’m wonderful.” I smiled at him. He smirked playfully and tapped my foot with his from under the table. 

That was when Mrs. Hudson walked in. We both looked up at her, her face holding concern. “Good morning, Hudders.” I said smiling. She ignored my greeting. “Did you two have a row last night?” She asked. My eyes widened and I looked at John, searching for an excuse. I kicked him under the table and his face had gone pink, as had mine. “I- um-” John began stuttering as he nervously sipped his tea. I shoved my face into the newspaper that was on the table. Mrs. Hudson gasped. She was smiling bigger than ever. 

“Oh, I always knew this would happen.” She said, clapping her hands together. My eyes were wider than before. “What is it?” John asked, sounding near panicked. “How long?” She asked, ignoring John. John and I said nothing, confused. “How long what?” I finally asked. “How long have you two been together?” She asked, as if it was obvious. I glanced over at John. He was holding his face in his hands, smiling shyly as he shook his head. I had no idea what to say, and I felt helpless. I wasn’t used to this kind of conversation. 

He looked up at me, visually asking my permission to tell her. I shrugged and shoved my face back into the newspaper. “About a year.” I head John say. “Goodness!” Mrs. Hudson exclaimed. “A year? How come you guys never said anything?” She sounded way too excited. I shook my head, hidden by the paper. “We wanted to keep it private.” I said quietly and dismissively. 

“Goodness.” She repeated herself after a moment. “Would you guys mind keeping the volume level down a bit, next time? I was proper frigh-” “Yes, yes, I apologize, Mrs. Hudson.” John interrupted her. He glanced at me smirking and I hid my face even more with the paper. “Now, if we could be alone that would be great. We’ll catch up soon, yeah?” “Oh, yes, cheers!” She said and she left. 

I waited a moment before pulling the newspaper down. John looked like he could barely hold in his laughter. “Christ- stop with that face, you look like a constipated monkey.” I said, rolling my eyes. He burst into laughter. “You told me she wouldn’t hear, John.” I have never felt more embarrassed. “I didn’t know you would be that loud, Sherl.” He said cheekily. I kicked him under the table and tried not to smile.


End file.
